Cupcakes!
by upupdowndownleftrighta
Summary: So, apparently, Izuku can bake. (T for Katsuki's language)


Izuku had a white box sitting on his desk. He himself was visibly nervous and was fidgeting in his seat, a prominent blush on his cheeks. The students that were currently in the room had seen him come in with it (like it was hard to miss) and had been murmuring about it to each other quietly for the past two minutes. By then, everyone except for Katsuki and Shouta Aizawa had entered the classroom and Izuku looked like he was about ready to explode.

Finally, unable to take the curiosity, Ochako approached Izuku's desk and said, "Heeeey, Deku-kun!" Poor boy almost jumped out of his skin. "What's in the box?"

Everyone else silently thanked Ochako and turned their attention to the nervous boy. He stammered away nonsense before Ochako cut him off with a questioning "Deku-kun?" and swallowed hard.

"U-Uh… A p-present? For, uh, you guys?" The students' curiosities only grew and they made their way to Izuku's desk. They stood around him and he stared with nervous, wide eyes at the box in front of him.

"Present?" Ochako asked, making Izuku glance up at her from the corner of his eye. She was tilting her head in a way that made Izuku's heart skip. He quickly nodded and tried to explain, only to just stutter and fumble. He decided showing them would be way easier and was ready to use his Full Cowl to escape when they hated it and started making fun of him.

The students leaned forward, all wanting to see the gift Izuku had gotten for them, for whatever reason. None of them can really recall ever doing anything special for him (well Ochako and Tenya can, but then why give the whole class a present?). They acted well enough towards him, but nothing really stood out. Questions rolled through the teenagers' minds as they looked upon what Izuku had brought them.

Inside the box were twenty cupcakes.

Well that was unexpected.

Nobody reacted. They were too busy staring at the delicately frosted little cakes. Each one was different, though some were more prominent than others. One was different shades of pink and light purple and was, for lack of better word, 'poofier' than the others, kind of resembling clouds or cotton candy. There was another that had a cartoon picture of a frog, one that had a surprisingly good picture of Pikachu, and one that looked like the American comic hero Batman logo with the words 'I am the night" written on a small cake topper.

There were others that were more vague, but not at all uninteresting. For instance, there was one with hot pink frosting that had bright purple and neon green sprinkles on top, and one that was all red with white stripes going horizontally and vertically—oh wait, it's probably resembling a brick wall. One had half red half white icing with two small cake toppers that depicted ice cubes and a fire.

All in all, it was weird and fascinating at the same time.

At his classmates' continued silence, Izuku felt his throat close up and he began to visibly shake. "U-Uhm," he choked out. "I, uh, I just wanted t-to, um, th-thank you guys? For, uh, b-being friends with me? Or at least, um, c-civil and f-for supporting me, a-and… yeah. I-I made you all cupcakes." He sort of pushed the box away from him, as if he just wanted the thing out of his sight, and covered his red face with his hands.

He heard movement and then Kyouka saying, "You… made these?" He nodded. "Like, yourself?"

"I-I mean, my m-mom helped me with the frosting, but y-yeah, I baked them myself…" He peaked through his fingers at his classmates, who looked downright flabbergasted. Kyouka was holding one of them, the one with the little Pikachu on it ( _That's Kaminari-san's_ , Izuku faintly thought). He voiced his thought a second later, just in case she decided to eat it. "I-It's got a P-Pikachu on it c-cuz of, you know, you're lightning quirk? A-And, uh, because your hair, um, kinda reminds me of, uh-" Izuku bit his lip and went to close the box. "Ah, never mind, it was stupid, sorry for wasting your ti-"

Ochako grabbed one of his wrists, stopping him from closing it and shook her head quickly. "N-No, Deku-kun! We're all just, uh, surprised is all."

"Yeah," Eijirou nodded. "You don't seem like a baking dude, you know?"

Tenya looked more closely at the cupcakes. "You said the one Jirou-san is holding is Kaminari-san's. Does this mean that all of these are custom frosted for all of us?"

Izuku nodded stiffly. "Y-Yeah, I thought it would be, um, c-cool if they all resembled your personalities and quirks and stuff… Cuz, y'know, you're all so unique and creative and, uh, yeah." He looked down at his lap and fidgeted more.

The class looked at each other and knew they all shared the same thought: _What_ in the _world_ did they do todeserve such an _angel_?

Eijirou and Denki were in literal tears. Eijirou clamped a hand on Izuku's shoulder and gave him a thumbs up as Denki grabbed the cupcake from Kyouka and chomped down on it ("It's whipped frosting!" He says quietly). "We love it, bro!" He sniffled loudly and wiped one of his cheeks to no avail. "We won't let it go to waste!"

And so the next minute was spent handing out cupcakes to their respective owners. Everyone was quite surprised how dead on the cupcakes' frosting was. Everyone besides Ochako and Tenya weren't really close to him, so it was really surprising how close the cupcakes were to their- oh right. Izuku likes to analyze everyone he meets. How could they forget?

Izuku was sitting happily in his seat, somehow shining even brighter than the sun that was pouring through the windows. At the back of their minds, everyone wondered if this was the first time his baking had ever been received this well.

As Ochako chewed a bite of her cupcake (it was the one that looked like cotton candy), she looked thoughtfully at the last remaining cupcake in the otherwise empty box. The main frosting color was black with a design that looked like an explosion on top, along with a cake topper with the word 'die' on it. She doesn't even want to think about how he pulled that off. "Deku-kun, is that cupcake for Bakugou-san?"

Izuku looked at her and nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, it _is_ , but I don't think he'll want it…"

"But, _why_ , dude?!" Eijirou shouted, having heard the two. "These are _**fantastic**_!" Izuku blushed at the compliment and waved his arms around.

"W-Well! Uh! K-Kacchan's never liked my cooking and has a-always turned down whatever I offer him. I-I made him one j-just in case."

"Why did he turn it down though?" Tsuyu asked from behind Izuku, holding her cupcake up to her mouth (obviously, it was the frog one—har de har har Izuku). "It was probably just as good back then."

Izuku nervously laughed. "U-Um, I think it may just be because Kacchan doesn't… well… want anything to do with me?" His voice got quieter as he spoke and now he stared at the ground with an almost sad look in his eye. Immediately after, and before anyone could comfort him, his head shot up. "B-But anyway! I-I'm glad you all enjoyed the cupcakes!"

"Cupcakes?" The annoyed voice made everyone turn to the door, where Katsuki stood with his signature glare. "You make them your stupid cupcakes, Deku?"

"Ah, Kacchan!" Izuku jumped out of his seat. "Y-Yeah! I, um, made you one too, if you wanted-"

"Shut up, I don't want your fuckin' cupcake." Izuku seemed to visibly dim (even his hair lost its happy floof) and he sat back down, with quiet "knew it." Everyone else felt a twinge of anger shoot through them. Katsuki sat down in his seat and almost immediately, he felt a hand slam down on his shoulder. He looked up, ready to snap someone's neck, and stopped himself from saying anything out of pure shock. Shouto stood above him, his face expressionless except for the angry fire that burned bright in his eyes. His right hand gripped Katsuki's shoulder tightly while his left held a half-eaten cupcake (the one that had the red and white frosting—duh), and Katsuki could feel his shoulder turn colder and colder. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see ice forming. Looking past Shouto, he could see the rest of the class walking up behind Shouto, all with the same angry fire. Even Kouji seemed pissed.

"Why don't you eat Midoriya's cupcake?" Shouto's voice was the same neutral tone it always was, but with the fire and the raged aura that all eighteen teens possessed, the question might as well have been along the lines of "eat the cake or die."

Katsuki won't ever admit that the cupcake was really fuckin' good, nor will he admit that seeing Izuku's beaming face directed at him made his chest feel really light for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Okay so like, I saw this one headcanon on Tumblr about Izuku liking to bake and it was followed by a scenario where he gave a bunch of cupcakes to Class A and it like struck a chord in my poor heart cuz like I love the thought of his class being friends with him and stuff and like them being the Deku Protection Squad™ and so this was created**

 **HEADCANON BELONGS TO AKI00113, AND HERE'S THEIR TUMBLR: I know links don't really work on fanfiction, but like just copy and paste it, I guess.**

 **And I wanted to do an extra thing where like Izu gave Aizawa and all of the teachers' cupcakes for their birthday and then have a little bonus where he gave a cupcake to Shinsou for his birthday but I couldn't make it fit in so this is all ya get.**

 **Also like, I used their first names because the point of view wasn't just one person (like if it were Ochako's point of view, then Izuku would be Deku out of dialogue and if it were Izuku's point of view, Katsuki would be Kacchan out of dialogue, etc etc), it was third person omniscient, or whatever, so the whole "use last names to be polite" thing didn't really matter unless they were talking. Did that make sense? Probably not, lol.**

 **Buuuut yeah, so that's where this cute thing came from.**

 **By the way, that last sentence isn't supposed to imply that Katsuki likes my wonderful bby Izuku. That's just to say that Izuku's radiant smile is contagious and no one is immune to its world-saving properties.**

 **So yeah, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**


End file.
